


Gifts

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: City States, Drugs, First Meetings, Gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Jazz is a Prince Polihex and his spark day from the Towers he receive a mech.   Mirage is the gift and is consider to be a defect by the Towers and even that is taking account of his sigma ability.





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz is a Prince of Polihexian. One of the more titles he had as he took a swig of High Grade like common drink. It was his spark day. If his creator ever so gave his creation would electro bass and free reign to go clubs and perform to his spark is content. Many cities extend the gifts to him and he had put cheeky smile to hide the boredom in his visor. Some of the less reputable city states than Polihexian were here today and that Jazz had to play the dutiful prince. 

“You are faking it.” Spoke a voice bemused as he is crisp and precise. 

“Pardon.” Spoke Jazz lit his visor to survey the owner of the voice. The gold optics were unusually bright and his field is heighten showing other telling signs that the mech is under influence of drugs. Jazz keeps his expression neutral and thinking that this mech is an addict. 

“Do not worry they are going through the introductions.” Spoke a blue and lithe mech in polite bow. His speech is a bit slurred. 

Jazz sidelong his glance at the Towerling noble and frown a bit as he realized he was slouching. “From the Towers.”

“Yes.” Spoke the mech in mild distaste 

Jazz noted the features of the lithe mech were finely crafted and patrician. The Towers were well known for the excess as a well as the elitist mind set. Nothing but the finest in a gift if the Towers do value your friendship and it is even applied to themselves. Each mech and femme is believes to be work of art from Primus. To give a mech and femme outside of the Towers and to someone like in the roll of ambassador and senator they give you send off similar to the funeral march. Towerlings consider going outside is a taint that the person never get rid of. So the mech that his creator is talking too is special envoy and the jewels on his frame said as much. Which raises the question who is the blue and white mech. 

“They gave you the funeral party.” Spoke Jazz playing a hunch

“Nothing so fun attending your own funeral.” Spoke the blue and white mech. “ “You must be proud that creation is going be the sacrificial turbo fox.””

Jazz mused how someone keep his anger in a whisper not distract the envoy. “What did they call you?”

“It hardly matters now.” Spoke the other mech peevishly

“Why?” spoke Jazz

“As a gift they gave you the right to name.” Scrowled the mech in greater displeasure

“So what did they call you?” ask Jazz amused by the other

“It depends on the circles you are in.” 

“Circles.” Amused Jazz even further 

“Less polite circles ‘Spoilt Towerling.’” Amused the blue and white mech “Or Towerling and My Lord.”

“Ahem.” Spoke the Envoy look at the blue and white mech. “I trust the gift is be well behave. If he gives you lip you can discipline as you see fit. “ To Jazz. “You will not disgrace your heritage.”

“I find him quite amusing.” Spoke Jazz in steel tone

The envoy cast cold gaze at the blue and white racing mech and bowed to Jazz. “He can be rather defective. I can see why his family is eager to send him away. Lords and Ladies of the Towers given him some medication to keep his abilities in check. “

“I am sure to appreciate this fine gift but I do not find him defective at all.” Spoke Jazz in polite tone. “What did you call him and I having a lack of imagination to name him. “ Behind polite visor hid his anger medication meant powerful drugs. There are two reasons one is prevent usage of the sigma abilities other is make the mech more amendable.

“In the Towers he was known as Mirage.” Spoke the Envoy. “You are perplexed by the term ‘was’ because to my Lords and Ladies he is dead in their optics.”

“A little harsh.” Spoke Jazz forgetting the formal talk to hide his shock. 

“Basically.” Spoke Mirage in agreement. 

“I will just call him Mirage.” Spoke Jazz coolly. “Let the Towers know that appreciate the thought they put in the gift.”

“Jazz.” Spoke Cleph in steel tone

“Forgive me sire and I would like to escort my gift to his new quarters.” Spoke Jazz

Mirage frown a bit as he followed Jazz out of the ball room. Jazz is far from amused and he seem downright angry. It is a new role being the servant but Mirage is determined to do his best. Jazz took his hand and Mirage frown nervously. The drugs had made him unusually talkative and he did not like that.

“What is an outside world is like?” ask Mirage noting the hallway decorations are lavish. It is not the standards of the Towers but still better than what he seen in the reels. “My Lord Prince.”

“Drop tha titles.” Spoke Jazz as walk faster 

“Pardon.” Spoke Mirage perplex

“I am Jazz.” Spoke Jazz to lithe mech. “I would like ya to speak your mind. Mirage, I know this new and a bit scary for you. I like partners more willing than drugged. ”

“It is a defect. I tend to speak my processor.” Protested Mirage looks at the taller mech in surprise at the statement. “The task they gave me was punishment but in fact I enjoyed it,”

“Leave it to the Towers to consider being blunt a defect.” Spoke Jazz in a smile.

“Why do I think you were looking for excuse to leave the ball.” Spoke Mirage in mild amusement

“Because it is boring as slag.” Spoke Jazz “How would you leave party?”

“I have my own unique style or I had one.” Answer Mirage wistfully. “They had been drugging me so I would not use my abilities.”

“I kinda tell.” Spoke Jazz in a gentle tone. Noting that Mirage is unsteady on his feet“Here we are.”

Mirage looks at the door wanely and notice it is not in the servants wing. “This is your room?”

Jazz merely steadies the other mech for a moment. “It is adjoining room for my steward.” Opens the door to comfortable room and that has a nice desk and chaise with a couch. In the corner there is a desk and chair. “Steady there, Mirage. Just a little more we are heading to the berth room.”

“What about the steward?” spoke Mirage 

“You are my new steward.” Spoke Jazz in mirth. Helps guides Mirage to a chair. “Can I get you something?”

Mirage vents for a moment enjoying the soft berth and sits up. “Energon please.”

Jazz merely frowns as he goes to the dispenser and got racing grade. “Fuel levels are low?”

“I was not allowed to consume anything at the party.” Spoke Mirage taking the Energon and takes a seat in a chair. “Thank you.”

“All right, Mirage.” Spoke Jazz in a faint smile. 

“I will tell you secret, Jazz.” Spoke Mirage in a gentle smile. “I researched you.”

Jazz merely looks at his new Steward and smirks a bit. Mirage’s frame has some dings and scratches that polish covered up but none near his interface area. 

“Nothing like that happen, the Envoy, made sure I knew my new status that is all.” Spoke Mirage 

Mirage sneer a bit in disgust at that Envoy. "Even I am not that desperate interface with him."

“By making sleep on the floor.” Spoke Jazz noticing the optics dimmed in the other mech. “I still want the medic check you out. I mean that is hard on your frame if you are not used to it.” Mirage nodded to Jazz. “You still have not explained how you escaped parties.”

“I have unfair advantage I can go invisible.” Spoke Mirage in faint smile. 

“That’s it?” spoke Jazz in a laugh. “You can go invisible.”

Mirage optics dimmed even further. “Sigma ability.”

Jazz ceases laughter and realizes the drugs were meant to block Mirage from using it. “That is messed up, meh, I mean it is like taking piece of you from you. It is powerful drugs to do that. “

“What would you rather be doing?” ask Mirage finishing off his Energon

“Me I would rather play music.” Answer Jazz turns away. 

Jazz turn to see Mirage is in recharge after and smiles at his new ward. Polihex does not allow slavery the mechs are freed they go through a recovery program by giving skills they can use to make a living. Mirage’s case his skills will be erratic in certain areas. For one thing he is literate and is educated but he probably never had to deal with finances and understand the basic of getting paid for work. Mirage, is pretty much atypical noble and actually that works to his advantage in dealing with his pride. Picking Mirage up and it is lighter than Jazz expected. Probably energon deprivation to keep Mirage obedient as Jazz carries him to the berth room and puts him in the berth. 

Jazz dims the lights as he leaves the room and runs into his sire. “How is your new “Gift”?

“Low on Energon and pretty drug so detox will not be fun for him.” Spoke Jazz in a slight smile. 

“He is pretty.” Spoke Cleph in a slight frown. “The Towers was eager to get rid of him. What kind of training do you think he needs?”

“Mirage, is not like the other mechs he needs to learn how to be a commoner.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “He is educated and quite intelligent. With a dry sense a humor especially the joke about going invisible.”

“That was not a joke, Jazz.” Spoke Cleph. “Mirage can go invisible. I suspect it his will power that got him into trouble. “

Jazz frown quite a bit and the smiles at that thought. “I really ought to thank the Towers for an excellent gift.”


	2. Palace Intrigue

Mirage’s optics online and his helm pulse with pain. Memory is a bit foggy and he met with Jazz and he is now a steward and he begin to feel around. The berth is empty other than him being it. Mirage groan as he sat up and he immediately wish he hadn’t. He heard someone in the outer room. Mirage got up and walk to the living room. 

“Hello, Mirage.” Spoke a femme “I was told to give some midgrade energon.”

“Thank you.” Spoke Mirage looking the tray on the table. Places his hand to his helm. 

“Not to worry it is not drugged.” Spoke the femme

Mirage frown a bit as the femme mention drugs part of his desire was for the chemical. “I suppose I should thank the mixer for that.” 

The femme merely smiles at the former noble. “My designation is Widget. Prince Jazz, wants to meet you once you feel up to it.” 

Mirage rather frowns as the femme as she left and so Jazz will sooner. He had no doubt that Widget’s definition ‘Feel up to it” differs from him. Mirage supposes that he will feel better with a full tank.

“You look worse for wear.” Spoke Jazz in cheerful tone

Mirage wonder how Jazz move silently without with him hearing the Prince entering. “I feel absolutely like a Titan step me.”

“Withdrawal is a real aft.” Spoke Jazz in a light tone.

“I notice that everyone seems cheerful at my expense.” Spoke Mirage grumpily

“Widget can be rather excitable and bubbly.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “I was hung over and she comes in with all cheer. You figure that Primus sent her to punish you.”

“I was not going say anything.” Spoke Mirage

“Unfortunately, I have to go over some rules with you.” Spoke Jazz in darker tone. “You are not a noble here, Mirage, and the only reason you were served energon in here was because you are not well. You will take your energon with the other members of the staff and the type may not be what you are used too. They are areas are off limit to the servants. However, they are areas that reserved for the staff so you can go there. My sire own steward will instruct you in your duties. “

“I am really a stewad.” Spoke Mirage stunned

“You thought that induced by the drugs.” Spoke Jazz with some mirth

“Yes, basically.” Spoke Mirage “Not to sound ungrateful what happen to last Steward?’

Jazz grins merely widen. “He resigned stating that my tendencies to the unrefine behavior is going cause a Spark collapse in him. “ Mirage optic ridge went up and said nothing. “I need to act like I am Crown Prince and not street musician.”

“Was not into club hopping?” spoke Mirage drily

“Yeah.” Spoke Jazz in a slump. “My Sire said I had to have a Stewart who is well verse in royal etiquette and intricacies of the court. I just wanted a Steward who is not stick in the aft.”

“I see where I come in.” spoke Mirage understandingly. “You want a Steward who understands the rules and does not mind go club hopping.”

“Pretty much.” Spoke Jazz 

“You know you are supposed to use me as a concubine.” Spoke Mirage in a gentle laugh

“No offense Raj you are not my type.” Spoke Jazz n a grin. “I am betting you have your seals and all.”

Mirage frowns a bit and looks annoyed. “How would you know?”

“Ya talk like a virgin.” Chortled Jazz as he leaves the room. 

Mirage wander the areas where the servants are allow thanks to the map that Jazz left behind him. The Gardens at the Towers were his favorite and he missed them. They were grand and yet refine and finding a garden that hidden away for the servants is a real treat. A simple worn bench is in the center of the garden. Jazz is not a typical mech and Mirage is impressed. 

“Lord Jazz.” Spoke deep baritone of a Praxian

“I am not Jazz.” Spoke Mirage politely. 

“I do apologize for my mistake.” Spoke the Praxian with an Enforcer detail. “I heard Jazz is lovely to behold and I just assume he was you.” Looks at the Garden for a brief moment and ex vented. “I am Prowl.”

“You are betrothed to Jazz.” Spoke Mirage shaking his helm

“I was hoping to investigate my betrothed and see if he is compatible for a future relationship.” Spoke Prowl as he sat next to Mirage. 

“Nervous.” Spoke Mirage

“The odds of not being compatible are staggering.” Spoke Prowl looking at the slender mech. “I was hoping Jazz was you at least you would not be hard on the optics. It might be tolerable if were vacant expression of being lost in the sea of logic.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or angry at you.” Spoke Jazz storming in with a medic in tow. 

“I am working what I should be feeling as well.” Spoke Mirage

“I am impressed Prowl of Praxus for sneaking in here.” Spoke Jazz ignoring Mirage for the moment. “Then you are saying if I was stupid and beautiful it would not be to hard on your processor. Mirage, is not even a Polihexian.”

“Mirage.” Spoke Prowl looking at the slender mech next to him. 

“Wild guess you did not scan the visuals of the mech you are engage too.” Spoke Mirage “This is Prince Jazz.”

“Well I am Ratchet.” Spoke the Medic looking at the two seating mechs. “Mirage would you like to accompany to med bay.”

Mirage nodded and dutifully walk over to Ratchet. “Lead the way.”

Ratchet leads Mirage to the squarish building aside the state. “I am Chief Medical Officer to the Senate and I do owe Jazz a favor to give you physical. You are from the Towers?”

“That is correct.” Spoke Mirage in soft tones “Would it be wise to leave those two alone?’

“Jazz is impressed by Prince Prowl.” Spoke Ratchet, “Nothing untoward is going happen.” Studies the optics of the blue and white mech for a moment and then speak for moment. “The Towerling Lords gave nasty stuff to make you compliant and as well as obedient. Gifting mechs.” 

“I am not the best behave individual.” Spoke Mirage

“This place is right for you.” Spoke Ratchet. “Being a Towerling means you are nothing but a glorified pet in a gilded cage. Jazz will help you cope being on your own.” The with a bemused expression. “I am impressed that you left your room and went to the gardens.”

“I often sought refuge in the Gardens at the Towers.”


End file.
